Birthdays For Everyone!
by TearsofBlack101
Summary: This is a collection of Hogwarts student's birthday stories. They're unrelated oneshots, but I had alot of fun writing them. Hope you enjoy! Rating to be safe
1. Remus

"_Happy birthday dear Remmie…. Happy birthday to you!!!!" _Sirius Black cried at the top of his lungs far too early on May twenty-second; Remus Lupin's birthday.

"Thank you," Remus said stiffly, then he flopped back into his pillows and tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, he was at school with Sirius.

_"How old are you? How old are you? How old are you… How old are you?" _Siriuscontinued. James Potter snickered from his bed for he'd gotten the same treatment on his birthday. "How old are you?" Sirius asked with the air of someone who'd just realized that they'd missed something.

Remus sighed, "I'm as old as you are," he said almost irritably, but it was his birthday and his up-bringing had pounded into his head that he was to be cheerful and polite on that momentous day celebrating none other than him.

"Which would be…" Sirius counted quickly, "seventeen! I can't believe our little Remmie's growing up!"

"Yup," Remus said quietly, "I'm younger than you…" he murmured disbelievingly.

Sirius beamed, "And so much less mature," he said sarcastically, "what terribly evil, disgusting, dirty thing do you want to do to the Slytherins first?" he asked excitedly, "How much detention are you going for?"

"None," Remus said, hastily sitting up, "Can't we bag this tradition?"

James gasped, "No! Remus Lupin! You terrible, terrible Marauder! You can't possibly be thinking of giving up a ritual! One of the only things to keep us together during these cold winter nights!"

"It's almost summer," Remus said obviously, just to break up the speech.

Sirius ignored James and kept up where James stopped, "these few short weeks before we leave this castle and never see any branded Slytherins! It'll be so much harder!"

James nodded, "Peter got three weeks!" he exclaimed, "just to show his dedication!"

"Why didn't either of you get any detention?" Peter asked from behind his still-drawn

curtains.

"Marauders don't get caught." Sirius said shortly, "at least good ones don't."

"That's not to say that you're not one of us," James remedied, "we're just…" he hesitated, not sure how to continue.

"More able," Sirius finished for him.

"Perhaps a tiny bit more skilled," James agreed, "but that work painting Snivellus red was lovely," he praised.

"Thank you." Peter said dryly, "but you could have told me there was a spell."

"You should have asked Moony," Sirius said obviously, "which brings us back to the original question: what are you going to do to them?"

Remus grimaced, "How about we hang a gigantic banner proclaiming the Slytherins love for puppies, and charm and whole bunch of them to stick to Snape like magnets," he said sarcastically.

"Perfect." Sirius said happily.

"What can we transfigure into puppies?" James asked distractedly.

"I'll do the banner," Peter said, trying to help.

"Guys?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned excitedly, "Prongs, do you remember the spell we learned in fourth year, to transform paper into animals?"

"Of course," James said, already pulling spare parchment bits out of his trunk.

"Hello?" Remus tried again.

"And the one from forever ago to change parchment color," Sirius said, trailing off,

hinting at his diabolical master plan.

"Of course," James said again.

"Pink, purple, blue, red and gold puppies, anyone?" Sirius asked, the excitement bubbling in his chest.

"Hola?" Remus asked.

"Just don't transfigure the Map by mistake," Peter warned.

"Bonjour?" Remus cried.

"Only you could do that," James reprimanded.

"Parlez vous Francais?" Remus asked.

"Only once!" Peter cried, "and you fixed it!"

"But we had to catch it first," Sirius reminded him, "damn thing still turns green if you say that spell around it."

"Guys!" Remus shouted.

James grinned, "How did you turn it into a toad?"

Sirius nodded, "If you wanted something to love you badly enough that you'd settle for that excuse for a pet, you should've found a first year. They're always fun."

Peter looked shocked, "Sirius!" he cried, "They...they're so little!"

"Hello?" Remus asked again, more desperately.

Sirius tilted his head, "if you asked the right one, you'd never know they were eleven,"

"HELLO???" Remus shouted.

"What?" Sirius and James snapped together.

Remus rolled his eyes, "We aren't turning anything into anything, and that nothing is not sticking to Snape."

"Why not?" James asked, clearly upset.

"Got a better plan?" Sirius asked, an almost evil glint in his electric blue eyes.

"Yes." Remus said nervously, "It goes like this……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

There was silence for a moment or two, "I don't get it," Peter said unhappily.

Remus rolled his eyes, "We aren't doing anything."

"Damn prefects," James muttered.

"Ruin everyone's fun." Sirius agreed.

"No prank?" Peter asked dejectedly.

"Of course there'll be one," Sirius assured him, "just the stupid prefect is going to report

us."

Remus looked hurt. "When have I ever reported you?" he asked quietly.

"When we blew up the toilets last year!" James exclaimed obviously.

"That was great," Sirius commented.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," James said poetically.

Sirius' eyes dimmed. "Correction: it was great until one of our own turned us in."

Remus sighed. "McGonagall said she'd take my badge if I didn't report someone. And I already apologized for that."

"That's true," James agreed, "and he already paid the price."

"Still can't believe you ate that worm," Sirius said disbelievingly.

"Anything to make up for what I did," Remus said honestly.

Sirius frowned. "Sorry". He really was apologetic for bringing up the sore subject again.

"That's alright." Remus said quietly.

"Shall we get this pranking train moving?" James asked excitedly.

"How will we make the puppies stick?" Remus mused.

"Haha!" Sirius exclaimed triumphantly, "You'll join us!"

"Of course," Remus smiled, "it's my birthday."


	2. Lily

Lily Evans sat quietly on a couch. She had to talk to James. He was a Marauder; why wasn't he slacking off? He'd appeared diligently at every Heads meeting, and patrol. He'd planned Hogsmead weekends, and taken points from Slytherins, not hexed them. She couldn't figure him out!

Ten minutes later, James stumbled into the common room with his best friend; Sirius. Lily rose to her feet. "James?" she asked uncertainly.

The boy turned his hazel gaze onto her own emerald green eyes. "Yes, Lily?" he asked, his voice suddenly free of the sleepiness that had plagued it just minutes before.

"Could I talk to you?" Lily asked quietly. Sirius took his cue to hurry up to his dormitory. James sat down next to her, and looked down a few inches with a welcome smile on his face.

"Hello." He said happily, "Why are you still awake?"

Lily almost smiled, but her thoughts held down the corners of her mouth, preventing even the trace of a grin. "I had to talk to you…" she muttered. James looked genuinely interested in what she had to say, which confused her even more. When had he _ever _cared what she had to say? That wasn't true. He always cared. He always listened.

"James, what's going on? You've been acting really strangely."

"How?" James asked. He couldn't help but urge her to keep talking. He loved how passionate she was about anything that struck her.

"You're actually trying to be a Head Boy!" Lily exclaimed. She was so confused, she couldn't help but raise her voice a little bit.

James tilted his head slightly, "Well… yes." He said, sounding puzzled, "Are I not supposed to?"

"No…" Lily mumbled, "I guess not. I just… It's really bizarre." She admitted. "You're usually such a… Marauder."

He shot her a dazzling smile that was so different than the ones that she was used to seeing when he was around a girl. This was genuinely amused, not flirtatious. "Yes," he said simply, "I am. But I'm a Head Boy, too. I want to help you."

"Why?" Lily asked desperately, "I don't understand!"

"Do you remember the first thing you said when you learned I was Head Boy?" James asked, almost reminiscing.

Lily shook her head in a very cute, confused way that James loved. He adored that she allowed herself to be confused and vulnerable around him. He adored that she trusted him. "You said that it should have been Remus." Lily frowned a little. She felt terrible for saying that.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, but he didn't let her finish.

He shook his head. "That's not the point. It's just that… ever since then, I wanted to prove you wrong. I wanted to show you that I could… I don't know. Live up to your expectations, I guess…"

Lily smiled, "You did so much more than my expectations…"

"Good." James said, sounding not even a little proud of himself. "But that's not saying much… You probably didn't even expect me to remember your birthday."

She blinked, "My… oh." She whispered, "It's not a huge deal for my family, so…"

James held her gaze in his, "It's a big deal to me." he said honestly. He pulled a black rectangular box out of his robes pocket.

Lily bit her lip to keep a tear from falling down her cheek. Her parents had forgotten. Her friends had forgotten. But James remembered. He remembered because he wanted to. He got her a present.

He handed her the box, and stood up with a tiny yawn. "Happy birthday, Lily." He said quietly, then he walked away. He didn't even want a 'thank you'.

She slowly opened the box and held back a gasp. Inside was a golden chain with a matching gold tiger. The stripes were etched in, and the eye was a twinkling emerald. It was beautiful. She panicked a tiny bit. Did he know her animagus form? It couldn't possibly be a coincidence, could it?

Lily shook her head a little. He couldn't know, but what if he did? She crept up the stairs to the boy's dormitory silently. Lily found the door for the seventh years, and knocked softly.

James opened the door a few minutes later in his boxers. He looked very groggy and confused. "Lily?" he asked stupidly.

She tried very hard not to stare at his chest and to instead focus on his eyes. "Um… I was wondering… Do you… _know _something? About me, I mean?"

He took a step outside, and closed the door behind him. "Pertaining to the bracelet?" he asked uncertainly. Lily nodded. "I don't know anything you don't want me to know." He said quietly.

"What if…" Lily faltered, "What if I _want _you to know?"

James blinked, "Lily, I'm an animagus. My form is a stag." He said, with the inkling that going first would make it easier on her.

Lily smiled lightly, "James, I'm an animagus too. My form is a snow tiger."

"There now." James said, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lily smiled and shook her head. "I think it's brilliant that you figured it out all by yourself. You're truly amazing; you know that?"

She broke their gaze, "I'm not," she whispered.

James lifted her chin slightly, and touched his lips gently to hers. "You are, to me." Lily's emerald eyes sparkled in the darkness. How was it even possible that he was so perfect? How? "You should get some sleep."

"Goodnight," Lily said quietly.

"Goodnight, Lily." James muttered, then he disappeared behind his door. Lily walked to her own dormitory, deep in thought. He was so sweet, and so nice, and so… so perfect. She realized just then that she loved him. It was the best birthday present in the world. s


	3. James

­**Disclaimer! (You know what it should say….)**

**Hello, this is the beta here, if I missed something, sorry. Email me about it if it irks you! Yaukira**

"So…" somebody said in a sort of growly voice as she approached James. "How about a birthday kiss?"

James looked disturbed. "Ah… that's alright," he said, sounding how he looked and felt.

"Come on, Prongs!" Sirius urged him. Really, the girl was quite nice looking, and she'd been following the two of them for the past half hour, and it was getting rather late.

"I'll go away," the girl tempted.

James heaved a sigh, "Alright… come here," he took her arm and pecked her cheek.

Sirius groaned, "Prongs!" he exclaimed. James looked at him helplessly "Come on Sadie." He led her off to some corner, and James continued by himself. He really only wanted to kiss one girl. Lily.

He wandered around Hogsmead by himself for twenty minutes or so, before gathering that it was a waste of time if he was all by his lonesome. He sighed again, and made his way up to Hogwarts. There was always something to do there.

All the way to the dormitory he trudged, then he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Lily. She was curled up in a tiny ball on the couch, with a book that was just too large.

"Um… hello, Lily," James said uncertainly.

She smiled as she looked up. It must have been _some _book for her to be nice to _him_. "Hi, James."

James moved closer and sat down beside her. "What are you reading?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Lily raised an eyebrow, but obliged. "Romeo and Juliet." James stifled a yelp of happiness. "What? You have a problem with Shakespeare?" she snapped, rather defensive.

His eyes widened slightly. "No! I just…" he muttered a bit about the pacing, and something about star-crossed lovers.

She seemed to take that as an answer. "It's a beautiful story… isn't it?" she asked unnecessarily. He'd just said that.

"It is." James said quietly. "I actually… I left my copy at home, so…"

Lily smiled. "Well, here." She made room for him to curl up with her and read.

James looked surprised. "Really?" he asked uncertainly, "this isn't a trick?" He really didn't want to be hexed just then.

She shook her head. He sat closer to her, and bent his head slightly to read the words. An hour later, he sighed heavily. "It's not fair." he muttered.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What isn't?"

He blinked, surprised that he'd just said that out loud. He paused, fishing for an excuse. He gave up. "It's just really surprising how alike our story, and theirs is." Her inquiring gaze was unwavering. "I mean… two people who were meant for each other, with the bad timing in the end… and Sirius as Mercutio…"

She smiled. "Starring Peter as the apothecary."

James nodded. "Exactly" he whispered in her ear. Lily shivered slightly. "Nothing but bad timing" he muttered to himself.

"Timing." Lily repeated quietly. "It's always the timing." Really, if it had been a year ago, she wouldn't have let him anywhere near her. A year in the future, and they wouldn't be at Hogwarts at all.

"Always." James agreed almost silently. But Lily heard it. She couldn't help but hear it.

"Do I have to quote some cheesy lines about hands touching?"

Lily frowned slightly. "Timing, James… timing." If he had managed not to ask her anything for just a few days more, she would've been much more willing to kiss him. But no, he just couldn't wait.

James looked almost offended, "I was kidding; Jules. Surely, you knew that."

She sighed a little. "Of course, Romeo. But the answer remains 'not if Merlin himself asked me to'."

"I don't think you ever used that one." James whispered, inching a touch closer.

"I'm losing my touch," Lily muttered, returning the millimeter.

"But never your mind," James countered, now so close that he could almost feel her eyelashes.

"Never." Lily whispered. That was all that James needed. He closed the two centimeter distance between them, and stole a quiet kiss.

He leaned back a moment later. "My dear; sweet Juliet. I must bid thee adieu."

Lily snorted "Terribly sorry, dear Romeo. That's my job." James raised an eyebrow, and she kissed him again. He put a hand tentatively on the back of her neck, and pulled her closer.

Ten minutes later, Lily pulled away. She looked surprised at herself. And little ashamed as well. "Um… Happy birthday," then she flew out of the room.

"Thank you," James said as quietly as if she'd still been sitting beside him. He walked up the stairs to his dormitory, humming 'happy birthday' to himself as he went.


	4. Ginny

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize belongs to me

Ginny walked slowly to the great hall in a fabulous new pair of black heels. She had an extra spring in her step; an extra sway in her stride. Why? It was her sixteenth birthday.

As she strutted down the corridor, she was joined by Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Hi, guys." She said calmly. She wouldn't act excited. She would make them remember her birthday on their own.

Draco was the first to hug her. "Good morning, birthday girl!" he said happily. Hermione was next to react, with her own rushed celebratory remark, complete with a blush that made it clear to Ginny that the girl had forgotten the celebration.

Harry hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday!" he exclaimed, "Does it feel any different?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Than when I was fifteen? Sure, I guess…" Really, it didn't. She hated when people asked her that. As if they hadn't done the same thing when they were her age. As if it ever felt any different. Oh, please.

Ron was blushing terribly. "Um… happy birthday…" he muttered. He yanked Hermione to the side, and began a whispered bicker, most likely over who had forgotten, and who was supposed to remind the other.

"Okay," Draco said excitedly, "How are we bringing in the new year?"

She shrugged, "I don't really do much for my birthday. It's just sort of… special."

Draco could see from the sly smile on her face that the 'special' feeling she had may have had more to do with the fact that Harry, her long time crush, and almost-boyfriend, was right beside her, ignoring his best friends.

"Well, this year will be different." Harry said happily, "We'll celebrate all night!"

By the time that they reached the great hall, Hermione and Ron were back in stride with the others, but they were both slightly red in the face. (In Ron's case, ignore the 'slightly')

Draco sat down with the Gryffindors as he was quite accustomed to doing by then. "So…" he said, his excitement growing, "Where's the party?"

"What party?" Ron asked like the nosy little boy that he was.

"Your sister's birthday party. Honestly, Ronald." Hermione sighed with what she desperately hoped was exasperation.

Ron rolled his eyes, "yes; Her-mi-o-neeeee." He said, equally exasperated, and drawing her name out sarcastically. "I just didn't know we were celebrating."

Draco made a grumpy noise that those two were fighting on Ginny's birthday. "Why the hell wouldn't we?" he snapped.

Ron shrugged, "We never have."

"Well, we will this year." Harry said happily.

Ron shrugged again, and let Draco and Harry excite Ginny with their party plans.

By the end of classes, Draco and Harry had spent about four hours chatting. They were going to the Hogs Head, where the older students could drink. They were all legal, Rosmerta just didn't serve alcohol to students. (Ron stopped liking her after an argument where he learned that bit of information).

They were inviting pretty much everyone that Ginny had ever seen at Hogwarts. There was sure to be a good turn out simply because of the amount of people asked to join them.

Draco slipped off to the bar one last time, with the last batch of friends under Harry's invisibility cloak.

By the time that he was back, Ginny was all ready to go, and looking fantastic with a loose pony-tail in her dark red hair, and black jeans that reached the floor even with her new heels.

The golden trio, plus Draco escorted the birthday girl to her party, with mounting excitement. Nearly the entire school was packed in and around the bar. There were balloons, and ice sculptures (courtesy of Harry) scattered about the room.

You can assume what happened for the next few hours, with all of the students getting a little smashed, and more than a little loud. The noise mounted so high, that Professor McGonagall had no troubles deciding what was going on. She made a quick trip to all of the dormitories to confirm her suspicions.

Imagine her surprise when she arrived at the Hogs Head, and couldn't decide to whom the party actually belonged. She performed a spell to magnify her voice. "If the party throwers for this little… 'shin-dig' do not come forth at once, all students will have detention for a month!" she snapped.

Some goody-two-shoes Hufflepuff pushed forward Draco and Harry. Somehow, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were also thrown into McGonagalls eye-line. That was all that she needed.

"Come with me." she snapped.

The students followed her, at two in the morning, to her office, where she sat them down and stared at them critically. They could hear that the party had not been broken up, and was clearly still raging on back at the pub.

"What motivated such thought-less behavior?" she barked.

Harry met her gaze bravely, "Throwing _a_ party, or throwing _this _party?" he asked calmly.

"Both." McGonagall instructed, somehow keeping her stare on all five of them at once.

Ginny raised her chin defiantly like she always did when she really hated where she was. "We just needed to blow off a little steam, Professor."

"Detention." The older woman snapped, "For two months!"

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Go to bed." McGonagall instructed angrily.

The five students rose as one, and started for the door.

"Oh, and Miss Weasley," McGonagall said almost pleasantly. Ginny turned, terrified that her fate would be even worse. "Happy Birthday."

A/N- There you go, little ducklings! Hope you're enjoying my little series. I wish someone would throw _me _a party like that. But noooo, that's all illegal and stuff!

Kisses and Cupcakes,

Dani


	5. Harry

Harry stood at the top of a staircase, resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently.

Finally, he saw a red haired girl running up to him. "Sorry!" she gasped.

He shrugged, and couldn't bring his impatience back. One look at her all flushed from running as fast as she could to catch up to him, and his smile wouldn't leave his lips.

"Glad you decided to join us," he said sarcastically.

"Us?" Ginny repeated, "Honey, it's a bit of an odd time to turn schizophrenic isn't it?"

Harry made a face, "Why, whatever time are you talking about?" he asked sarcastically, taking her hand and starting down the stairs, to the exit doors.

"Your birthday!" Ginny exclaimed, somehow calling him stupid with those words that had nothing to do with the insult.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry said happily, "About that…" he trailed off for a moment, thinking.

Ginny waited patiently.

He did that a lot recently.

He blinked, and was back. "You know what I want more than anything else this year?"

Ginny tilted her head, and pretended to think, "Mittens?" she suggested sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes. I've always dreamed of receiving Mittens in July… NO! I want Hermione and Ron to get together… officially."

Ginny smiled secretly, but Harry missed it.

They wandered around the small village together. Harry had a suspicion that the rest of the Weasleys were putting together a party while they did.

What told him that, he didn't know besides the fact that he knew his friends.

Molly loved large parties, especially after losing Percy in that raid.

Harry shook his head slightly to rid him of those thoughts from before Voldemort was defeated. They wouldn't do him any good now.

It was all over.

There was time to relax. Time to wander around a quiet magical village with his girlfriend.

Time for him.

The two of them walked all over the place. Harry could tell that Ginny was stalling for time.

It was soon falling dark, and though Ginny was finally ready to go home, Harry dragged her up a hill to watch the sunset. There was time for that as well, now.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's shoulder, and enjoyed the sunset, but something kept nagging at the back of her brain, like she had forgotten something. Harry felt the same way.

"Ready?" he asked, an excited look in his eye.

Ginny smiled, "See you there," she pledged.

Moments later, they were at The Burrow.

It was dark, which wasn't particularly odd. But Harry couldn't suppress the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Disappointment.

He'd honestly thought that they were going to throw him a party.

He took a breath, and made himself remember that he'd just spent an amazing day with a beautiful girl. He left out the part where he thought there was going to be a climax.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and a man in dark robes stepped out of the shadows.

"Harry Potter." he rasped.

Harry whipped out his wand, and had it pointed at the man's throat in seconds.

"What do you want?" he asked bravely.

"To tell you something…" the man said quietly.

Harry didn't move.

"And that is…"

Then, a banner fell from the sky that read _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY! _and people surged into the room.

All around there were cries of congratulations as friends, and well-known Ministry officials and even some people that hardly anybody knew came pouring out of the woodwork to see Harry.

Harry's eyes lit up.

Ginny leaned over and muttered "You didn't think we were just shopping, did you?"

He couldn't say anything. He was too surprised. He just wrapped her in his arms and smiled over her head, looking out at all the people who wanted to wish him a happy birthday.

Molly Weasley bustled over to them, with a huge smile that seemed to say something more than that she was happy. She had a secret.

"Ginevra, dear. Why don't you come over and say hello to your brother?" she suggested, practically bubbling over with excitement.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the use of her full name, but excused herself to see what her mom was being so weird about. When she came back, she had an identical grin.

"Harry, aren't you interested in your gifts?" she asked, not at all like herself.

He considered asking if something was wrong, but she was smiling so largely that he smiled back and followed her to a room overflowing with packages.

The room lit up, and there were Ron and Hermione, wrapped in each other, kissing passionately.

Harry blinked, and immediately turned bright red.

"Sorry!" he shouted as he ran out of the room.

He turned on Ginny the moment they were out.

"Ginny! You knew!" he hissed.

Ginny stepped in front of him, and slipped her arms around his neck, and said one final thing before kissing him soundly, and returning to the party.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

A/N- Haha! I've had this on my computer for so long, I forgot about it! Terribly sorry, all!

Leave me a pretty little review, would you please?

Dani


End file.
